The present invention relates to a process for applying a layer of asphalt onto a construction surface, and more particularly to a process for applying an asphalt layer onto a construction surface using a novel asphalt lattice having an admixture of fibers and particulate matter.
The asphalt net is melted by a flame onto the work surface so as to fill depressions or cracks thereon. This layer of asphalt, which is in intimate contact with the surface can function independently as a waterproofing layer or serve as a primer layer for the further application of a thick layer of asphalt as in road work.